Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Angelina Ballerina - Ballet Tickets/Transcript
Angelina Ballerina Classic - Ballet TicketsAngelina Ballerina Classic - Ballet Tickets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIa3Yw9-Jkk (the scene begins) (Angelina rushes) (in) Matilda: Be careful, Angelina. Angelina: I'm trying to be. Maurice: What's all the hurry? Angelina: If we miss the bus, it's an hour til the next one. Maurice: Oh. Angelina: Where's my coat? (someone comes in with her coat) Alice: I've got it. Angelina: Thanks for my coat. The most wonderful entire dances throughout the entire universe. (They leave) (into the street) (They rush off) (into town) (They bump into us) (and fall on the ground) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow. Sandy Cheeks: Watch it, will you? Angelina: Sorry. We're just in a rush. Sandy: For a performance. Angelina: No, To get ballet tickets. And I'm Angelina Mouseling. Sandy: Why, so you are. And that's your partner, Alice. Alice: Yes. Sandy: Nice to meet you all. I hear we're getting new members on our team for more film spoof travels. Stephen Squirrelsky: We're Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. Angelina: Nice to meet you. Can me and the others join you for more spoof travels? (Chris Pepper gasps and eyes became love-hearts) Angelina: What? What are you starring at? (Owen whispers): I'm afraid he has a crush on her. Vilburt: Apparently Chris does. (Angelina gasps and slaps him) Chris: Ow! Gees. What was that for? Angelina: Are you saying you've got a crush on me? If it's true, then that means me, Alice, and others can join you for other spoof travels. Chris: Yeah. Sorry. Angelina: Anyways, we hear that you'll be doing the spoofs Queen Melissa told you to do. Is it true? Darwin: Okay, Let's stop mentioning her. Got it? Angelina: Okay. And if me, Alice, and the others join you, we'll do the spoofs being The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs being Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi, J.B. Eagle's spoofs, Eli Wages's spoofs, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. Tigger: Okay, We don't need to say those all the time too. Angelina: Yeah. As long as that is remembered, we'll do them for sure. (We head to the theater to get the tickets) (and do that on time) (Priscilla and Penelope got their tickets) (at last) Sandy: Hope we aren't too late. Anais: Don't worry. We'll be on time. Mouse: Sorry. Sold out. Gumball: Oh blow. We're too late. Tyler: Who were those Twins that took the last ones? Ryan: I'm not sure. That's for us to find out. Angelina: That''s Priscilla and Penelope Pinkpaws. Ian: Oh yeah. Now we remember. Rocky: Oh, Those nasty twins! I'll-I'll snap their tails off! Alvin: No, don't do it. They'll have no tails. Rocky: Oh. Danny: Correct. (Later, In the bus) (when everyone is getting on board) (Twin Pinkpaws get on) (board) Angelina: I can't believe they took the last of the tickets. Einstein: What's wrong with those these days? Danny: Can't tell. Stanz: Neither can us. Sandy: There must be a way to get them. Tanya: That's a thought. But what's the plan? (Later, Angelina shows the Twin Pinkpaws a necklace) (that she's made) (Twins laugh) Einstein: What's so funny? Priscilla: That's a funny looking necklace. Looks lovely. You've got to be kidding. None of us would wear it. Chris: If we get kids, We'll have one wear it. Angelina: (Scar's voice) WHAT?! What did you say? Chris: (Zazu's voice) Oh, Nothing. Alice: (Scar's voice) You know the rules. Never ever mention that line. We're trying to get tickets, you know. Chris: (Zazu's voice) Yes, Angelina. We'll get them alright. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Angelina: We get it. Owen: Gees. Stanz: They get the point. But we still need the tickets. Angelina: How about this? (Puts on a velvet cloak) (to impress the twins) (Chris' eyes become love hearts when Angelina wear it): Okay. Concentrate. (struggles to concentrate) Priscilla: We don't wear pink. Do we? Penelope: No. We wear blue velvet cloaks. Tyler: Then why are your last name's Pinkpaws? (Fluffers laugh) Ryan: Oh, that's a good joke. Ian: Certainly. Alvin: Real funny. Robert: Okay. So you think it's a great joke, right? (They nodded) (and laughed) Penelope: Don't mention our last name. Priscilla: You know that's not funny about us. Fluffers: Sorry. Andrew: Apology accepted. Priscilla: Maybe we should wear them at the ballet. Penelope: Yeah. Good idea. Angelina: Maybe, You would like this for the tickets. (Shows them the tickets) music box) Andrew: Good idea. (Penelope gasps) Sandy: This is the music box. Alice: Angelina, You can't give that up. It was a present from your parents. Angelina: You're right, Alice. Too good to swap. But we can dance for it. Whoever does the most best one of it, we'll get the tickets. Pooh: You're kidding. Rabbit: You wouldn't do that. Tigger: It'll never work. Angelina: It will. Piglet: At least it's worth a try, that is. (Penelope gasps) Eeyore: Who knows? Who knows anything? (Later they dance) (with everyone watching) William: Come on, Angelina. You can do it. (Angelina dances) (Chris grabs her) (and dances with her) Angelina: (gasps) Chris, No! Chris: Let me help you. Aaron: Go, Chris! Go! Vilburt: You can do it. Angelina: Cut it out! Owen: Better watch out. (Necklace breaks) (and beads fall on the ground) (Angelina and Chris slips) (and crashes) Chris: Ow! Angelina: Whoops. (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves? (the Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Pooh laughs) (Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore laugh) (Sandy, Skippy and Panda laughs) (Courage laughs) Penelope: Aha. It's mine. (Crash Bandicoot laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: Cut it out! (Woody laughs) Andrew: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE! (They stop) Andrew: After all, they're trying to be performing. Anais: What's this ballet all about? Darwin: A performance? Angelina: It shows MeeMee and MIgel Whiskers. Gumball: Oh. Wow. Cool. Blossom: Why not go meet them? Bubbles: Yeah. Next time. Angelina: Well... That's perfect. Buttercup: A good idea. (Later we came to the Theater) Sandy: So they are Miss Lily's great friends. Right? Tanya: Correct. (We entered a sneaked quietly) (without being seen) Mouse: Where do you think you're going? (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oops. Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. We've been caught by someone. (We walked away) (back to the start) (Later for Plan B) (we disguise ourselves) (Angelina was wearing her velvet cloak with Alice under it) (so that they would fool someone) (We went in) (trying not to get seen) Mouse: Ahem. (sees the disguise) Angelina: I'm Miss Lily. I came to see my friends, MeeMee and Migel Whiskers. Mouse: Okay. You may proceed. (We move onward until) (RIP!) (We fell over) (and lay on the ground) Mouse: Oh. Hmm... Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Sandy: Oh no. Your cloak got torn. Tanya: And we've been caught too. (Later with Plan C) (we continue our plans) (Angelina tries to reach the window) (while balanced on us) Tyler: Careful. Ryan: Don't fall. Ian: Watch your feet. Alvin: And don't fall. (Angelina got in) (at last) Mouse: Ahem. Pooh: Oops. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Angelina: Just looking for my purse. Mouse: Mmm... I don't doubt that. (Later back at Angelina's house) (we still need to figure out ideas) (Angelina sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Matilda: Oh dear. (leaves Angelina) (Comquateater gets a furious look and leaves) (Julimoda gasps with fear) Andrina: Where's he going? Rocky: And what is he doing? (We shrugged, Meanwhile Matilda was on the phone) (and talking to someone) Matilda: Hello, Dear. We got a problem. Maurice: What's wrong with her? (Angelina and us came down) (with Angelina cheering up a bit) Matilda: Now dear. It's okay. Come, Have your dinner. Angelina: Thank goodness my dinner's ready. (Meanwhile, Comquateater disguise as Manfred Macavity) (to fool anyone) (Heads to the Twin Pinkpaws' house) (to teach them a lesson) Comquateater (Manfred's voice): Excuse me. Penelope: Yes? Who is it? Priscilla: (Gasps) Who are you? Comquateater: You know who I am. I'm Manfred. And I'd be glad for you to join us on other film spoof travels to get those heroes for sure. Priscilla: Now Manfred. Stay away. What do you want? Comquateater: Your tickets. Hand them over or else be punished by the emperor himself. Penelope: Uh, okay, if you say so, here's the tickets you were wanting. Comquateater: Thank you. (Snickers) Penelope: You're welcome. (He leaves) Priscilla: My. What a funny looking cat he is. He's probably wanting us and other baddies to team up with him and work for Lionel in our films poof travels apparently. (Back with us, Angelina was eating at all) (and not going to while we were eating) Anais: Why aren't you eating, Angelina? Angelina: Because I'm worried so much. Chris: How about a... Angelina: (puts a tuba on Chris' head and blows into it) Not yet! Chris: Kiss. Oy. Darwin: Yeah. Angelina is right. Something has to be accomplished. Julimoda: But what ever happen to Comy? Gumball: I hope he's alright. (Maurice came in): Hi, Angelina: Hi Dad. Maurice: Angelina, Why so down? Angelina: Because the ballet's on tonight. I'm not going. There's no ticket left. Rocky: Because of those stupid Twin Pinkpaws. Oooh! I hate them. Andrina: And they'll pay for what they did. Maurice: Really? You sure? (Reveals three tickets) Angelina: The tickets! Oh thank you. Maurice: Best clothes tonight. I've got a job for you to do. Angelina: But what about my cloak? It's torn. Gumball: Yeah. Last time, We're trying to meet them. Anais: Until it got torn. Matilda: Not anymore. Darwin: So that's it! Anais: You sewed it. Darwin: Thanks. (Angelina puts on her cloak) Gumball: Much better. Matilda: I'll phone Miss Lilly and tell them you're on your way. Tim: Great idea. Comquateater: Guys. Julimoda: Comy, you're back! Robert: Where were you? Tanya: And who were disguised as? Griff: Manfred? Sandy: Correct. Stephen Squirrelsky: You stole them from those Twin Pinkpaws? How could you?! Comy: Nonsense. As disguised, I asked for permission, and they agreed. Andrew: He's right. Stealing is the law. Return them to them or you're out of the team. We already got our tickets. Julimoda: He's right. And if we give them back the tickets, you'll still be with us in the team. Comquateater: Alright. Alright. Gees. Andrew: And don't forget your disguise. (Later after Comquateater gave back the tickets to the twins, We're at the ballet) (and watching it) (The performance plays on) (as we watch) (We cheered) (and clapped) (Later) Narrator: Later... (We walked down the hallway) (to find some clues) Maurice: Evening's not over yet, Still got that job for you to do. (seems pleased) (KNOCK) Miss Lilly: Ah, there you are. Come in. Maurice: I want you to meet my daughter, Angelina and her best friend Alice. Man: Uh, my pleasure. (He kisses her hand as Angelina gasps) Miss Lilly: Angelina will interview you for the special event. Angelina: Oh. Maurice: Here you are, dear. Chris: Maybe, We should now... Angelina: I beg your pardon?! Chris: Oops. Angelina: That's okay. Narrator: The next day. Angelina: I'm never going to wash this paw off again. Maurice: Well, he'll have to kiss the other one. Angelina: But I wouldn't wash either, Just to make sure. (they both chuckle) Angelina: Thanks for everything. Maurice: You're welcome, sweetie. Angelina: Someday, I'm going to be the best ballerina ever. Or the best reporter too. Maurice: No doubt you are. And you'll be happy that you are your friends will join Stephen and the others. Especially for more film spoof travels. Like the ones Queen Melissa said. Chris: I just never got the... (Angelina kisses him) (on the hand) Chris: Kiss! Golly! Thanks! (Then she kiss him on the lips) Chris: (Gasps) Wow! I tell you what, Wow. (kisses Angelina on the lips too) Owen: Oh gees. Pecky: Boy. (Chris pulls the black screen down to end the scene): So long people. (Giggles) Pecky: And be sure to see us, along with our new friends, Angelina, her friends, plus The Weasels, Danny, Olie, Yang, Yin, Wubbzy, and his pals for the spoofs that Queen Melissa said we should do. THE END. That's all folks. Category:Episodes